The Appearance Of Abnormality
by Temjin-On
Summary: A funny take of the lives of a group of friends on Ragol. Its PG13, but some chapters are a little cuss happy, so sorry about that. R&R Critisim Wanted
1. The Appearance Of Abnormality

(A/N: This fanfiction was first posted on PSO World in its entirety in February 2004. For creative differences, I now bring it to Fanfiction.net, so I can set the stage for the sequal. For those of you who have not read this before, it started as a joke and became a fan favorite on PSO World. Now I bring you my first fanfiction to ever be finished and I know someone the chapters are short but I hope you enjoy my take on the everyday livesof people on Ragol. Disclaimer: I don't own phantasy star online, Sega and Sonic Team do. also do not own Jolt Cola or anything else that has been hinted or name dropped in this story.)  
  
The Appearance of Abnormality  
  
Millions of people all over Ragol tune in to watch the great and mighty rock band "Knights of the Green w00t". All eyes are on the lead guitarist, the adored female lead singer Sachi. The crowd waits for her grand guitar  
solo, even the Rappies want to see this. Now here it comes, and..... A  
alarm goes off, but Sachi still lies in bed asleep. Now creeping toward  
Sachi's bed is her best friend and roommate Anju. Anju then silently by  
Sachi's Bedside. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING SACHI!", yelled Anju, leaping onto Sachi's  
bed, sending her flying out of bed.  
"WHAT THE HELL ANJU!?!", screamed Sachi. "I was sleeping!".  
"But its 10:30am!", exclaimed Anju, "I just figured you'd want to...".  
Sachi just ignored Anju and picked up her Crazy Tune and took a mighty swing at Anju, sending her flying into a pile of dirty panties. Anju hit  
with a large thud.  
  
"Sachiiiiii!", moaned Anju, pealing a pair of dirty panties off her face.  
"That hurt!". "Hmm, serves you right.", muttered Sachi, returning her Crazy Tune to its  
place in the corner.  
"Sachi.", sighed Anju. "You are a psycho.".  
Sachi walked into the kitchen of their house and checked her mail. "Oh great.", sighed Sachi, smacking her head. "That Pervert is sending me  
mail again.".  
"Which pervert.", asked Anju. "The strange HUmar or the FOmar who got a  
little too friendly".  
"The FOmar...", said Sachi. "The infamous pervert, Alias The Biggest  
Hentai. His names uh what was it again?". "Its Amjin Tototis.", said Anju. "I remember, he was asking about you at  
the shops the other day.".  
"Yea Amjin.", Sachi said with a shutter. "Well, anyway. Did you hear  
strange noises from the garage last night?".  
"I don't think so.", returned Anju.  
"Well lets go check it out.", said Sachi.  
No sooner had Sachi opened the door than had she discovered a slovenly mess. Cans of Jolt Cola, caffeine pill containers littering the ground, and  
one Slovenly HUmar sleeping with a stuffed Bantha. The two HUnewerals  
looked down at the man sleeping on their garage floor.  
"THIEF!!!!", screamed Anju. "What is he doing on our garage floor?!?". "Uh oh sorry.", said the HUmar. "I didn't know this want my house. Well I  
guess I'll be going.". "Where do you think your going?", asked Sachi, her Crazy Tune in front of  
his escape path.  
"Uh Hi HUneweral lady.", said the HUmar, sweating. "I was just gonna go  
home.". "Closing Time, you don't have to go home but you cant stay here.", muttered  
Sachi as she took a batters stance. "WAHH! I DIDN'T KNOW!", yelled the HUmar. "I just wanted some caffeine!". Sachi just swung her Crazy Tune at the HUmar, just barely missing. She then presumed to chase him around swinging her guitar/weapon at the intruder.  
Soon he was worked into a corner. "Please! Spare me!", pleaded the HUmar! "I just needed a place to stay!". Anju feeling sorry for the HUmar then had an Idea. "Hey!", said Anju. "Lets  
let him live in the garage!". "Please! I Promise I will be really good!", said the HUmar! "See I can even  
play the Gee-tar!".  
"Fine.", sighed Sachi. "But not before I do this.". Sachi then took her  
guitar and smashed the HUmar over the head, knocking him down to the  
ground.  
"Thankee!", said the HUmar dazed. "My names Odie.".  
Not soon after this a knock was herd at the door.  
"I'll get it!", shouted Sachi. "Hello......Oh god no!".  
"Hello Sexy.", said Amjin. "Its high time we discussed something.". He  
added grabbing Sachi's butt cheek as she turned away.  
"PERVERT!", screamed Sachi as she drop kicked Amjin and shut the door. 


	2. Enter The Love Bot

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Two: Enter The Love Bot  
  
"Uh Guys?", said Odie. "I herd the sound of someone being kicked. What's up?".  
"Its nothing. Just....", Sachi trailed off. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF GETTING UP YOU PERVERT!".  
"Uh this FOmar that is stalking Sachi just showed up.", said Anju.  
"Ah hah!", shouted Sachi. "I got it! Ooh! I gotta go make a phone call!".  
"Call what now?", asked Anju.  
"Just keep the pervert busy, I'll tell you in a second.", replied Sachi.  
A little later..........  
"Okay!", said Odie, smacking his fist into his hand. "What where we talking about again?".  
"The pervert.", said Anju. "Your attention span is short.".  
"Yea Isnt it.... Oooooh! Cool! Lint ball!", said Odie chasing a falling lint ball. "Look at it go!".  
A Demon glow came into Sachi's eyes.  
"Oh no!", muttered Anju. "Sachi, I don't think I am going to like your plan.".  
"Not enough time, just follow my lead.", said Sachi, walking to the door.  
"You came back!", said Amjin.  
Sachi placed a finger on his lips. "Just come in and wait for a minute.", said Sachi. "And I promise you something you wont soon forget.".  
"YES MAM!", shouted Amjin, running into the house and sitting on the couch.  
"Now, just wait here while I get my friend,", said Sachi. "Who is on their way right now."  
"Oooh! A friend.", smiled Amjin. "And I though you where a virtuous girl, Sachi.".  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!", said Amjin rushing to the door. "Hello....what the hell?".  
Inside stepped a large RAcast who went on to say. "I am the Love Bot!".  
"Love bot?", said Amjin, puzzled.  
"I am the Love Bot.", it said again. "My duty here is to show Amjin a wild time.".  
"Whoa! Back off man!", said Amjin. "You're a guy and a robot, that is wrong!".  
"Come with me for some sweet loving.", said the RAcast, picking up Amjin. "I am going to love you so hard, you'll be like a rag doll.".  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! OH GOD NO PLEASE! SPARE ME! NOOOOOOOO! IM NOT LIKE THAT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Amjin as the Love Bot dragged him out kicking and screaming.  
After the front door was shut, and the screaming died down, Anju and Odie just stood and stared at Sachi.  
"I told him I was gonna show him something who wouldn't soon forget.", laughed Sachi.  
"Sachi, I am speachless.", said Anju after a while. "That is by far the most evil thing you have ever done.".  
"Yea, remind me never to piss you off.", laughed Odie. "Oooh! Look! TWO LINT BALLS!". 


	3. The Reason Mome and Elly Cant Have Kids

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Three: The Reason Mome and Elly Cant Have Kids  
  
"So, Sachi.", began Odie. "I understand you where in the making stages of assembling a small group of musical talent to preform for money".  
"What?", asked Sachi. "Speak English or close to it.".  
"That means your starting a band.", said Odie. "I think.......Does anyone want some Ragol Fried Rappy?".  
"Once again, your attention span has failed you.", said Anju. "Just when you think you have seen everything, the Caffeine addict will show you that you haven't.".  
"Okay......", said Sachi. "That was really out of character Anju.".  
"Hmm, how about some Ragol Fried Rappy?", said Odie again, "And maybe the RFR guy can help.......LOOK! A FLY! IM GOING TO CALL IT BUZZY!".  
"That's the stupidest thing you have ever said", said Sachi. "Plus flies piss me off, so...".  
Sachi kicks "Buzzy" and the now decimated fly floats to the floor.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUST YOU KILL EVERYTHING THAT I HOLD DEAR!", screamed Odie. "Buzzy never got to have his first taste of caffeine.".  
"Odie, I hate to have to be the one to say it but...", started Anju. "But flies only live for a day after birth, Buzzy would have croaked by morning.".  
"Oh...Who's Buzzy?", said Odie, obviously letting his small mind wonder.  
"Okay, before this gets even more disturbing, if that is even possible.", said Sachi. "I'm going to the bank and shopping and stuff.".  
"Okay, see you there I  
guess Sachi.", said Anju.  
"Yea see you around.", said Odie. "Oooh! A spider....". Later In The Shopping District...  
A young HUneweral was oddly enough running into the walls around the Item Check.  
"The Hell?", wondered Sachi. "Is That kid well?".  
Sachi walks to the shops to buy some new daggers, and hopes to avoid the lady who has an obsession with the tekkers. When she returns the young HUneweral is still having trouble avoiding walls.  
"Uh, excuse me.", asked Sachi. "Are you okay?".  
"Oh, Im fine.", replied the child, "Its just these stupid walls keep getting in my way.".  
"Right.", said Sachi, smacking her forehead. "Uh little girl who are you and were are your parents, god love them.".  
"Oh, my names Calome. And well it's a funny thing about my parents really.", said Calome.  
"Oh really?", said Sachi. "What's the big deal.".  
"Well, I was an experiment in genetic engineering.", said Calome. "And well Mome, the one in charge kinda got the genes mixed up with a sample of Ellys and His and well, here I am!".  
"Oh...My...God...", said Sachi.  
"Oh, check out that cute beast over there.", said Calome.  
"Calome.", muttered Sachi. "That's a ATM.".  
"Oh, he's got it going on.", said Calome.  
"Thats it. Your coming home with me.", said Sachi. "My names Sachi and in your state, you shouldn't be out like this at all.". 


	4. Chanchan Is Coming To Town

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Four: Chan-chan Is Coming To Town  
  
Sachi and Calome were just on their way back to Sachi's place when they ran into A blond FOmarl sitting on a bench with her PDA.  
"Oooh, PDA!", shouted Calome as she ran over to the FOmarl.  
"Calome! No!", shouted Sachi. "Bad computer loving little freak!".  
"So, Mr. PDA, what are you doing this weekend?", Calome asked the PDA, then preceding to lick the PDA.  
"Eww!", screamed the FOmarl. "That's nappy! Get off my PDA!".  
"Okay Calome!", said Sachi, pulling the HUneweral off the PDA. "Your Done.".  
"My numbers 867-5309!", said Calome. "Call me you sexy piece of hardware!".  
"I am terribly sorry about this little buster here.", said Sachi. "She has a computer fetish. She cant help it.".  
"A computer wha?", asked the FOmarl, looking puzzled. "What's a fetish.".  
"Never mind then.", said Sachi.  
"Oh that's okay.", said the FOmarl. "I should be going, I gotta go see a man about some Caffeine.".  
"Okay, Bye.", said Sachi.  
"I sure hope that sexy beast gives me a call.", said Calome.  
"Damn, girl.", said Sachi, smacking her forehead. "We have got to talk about your issues.".  
  
Later Back At The House...  
"I am home!", yelled Sachi. "Hello? Anyone here?".  
"Im here!", shouted Anju. "I'll be right there.".  
"Oh who's the cute little HUneweral?", asked Anju.  
"My name is Calome.", said Calome. "I am the accidental child of Mome and Elly.".  
"I BETTER GO HIDE MY LAPTOP!", shouted Anju, running to hide her computer.. "Be right back.".  
"Darn!", said Calome. "I just wanted to say hello.".  
"Hey Anju. Have you seen Odie?", asked Sachi.  
"Yea.", said Anju. "He went to hang fliers to find his imaginary pet bantha Sir w00tsalot ran away.".  
"He needs pills.", said Sachi. "Lots and lots of pills.".  
Just then Odie walked in with the FOmarl Sachi and Calome had met before.  
"Hello all Im back!", said Odie. "And everyone I'd like you to meet my friend, Chandra.".  
"Hiya.", said Chandra. "My name is Chandra, but my friends call me Blondy or Chan-chan.".  
"Hello, the names Sachi.", said Sachi. "And thats Anju and Calome.".  
"I remember you guys!", said Chandra smacking her fist in her hand. "You're the one with the fetish.".  
"Yea thats me!", said Calome. "My names Calome.".  
"Calome, eh?", asked Odie. "I've herd about you. You're the cloned child of Mome and Elly. Who goes around all day running into walls and humping computers.".  
"Hey! That was one time!", said Calome. "And that monitor was a tramp anyway.".  
"So anyway.", said Odie. "Chandra just got kicked out of her apartment and needs a place to stay.".  
"I guess she could stay here.", said Sachi. "But where will she sleep?".  
"Oh, I'll just sleep in the garage.", said Chandra. "If its not too much of a problem with Odie.".  
"Not at all.", said Odie. "I don't mind.".  
"Okay, Chan-chan.", said Sachi. "You can stay, but if you two try anything strange, its out on the streets for the both of you.".  
"Okay!", said Chandra and Odie simultaneously. 


	5. Just When You Think You’ve Seen Everythi...

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Five: Just When You Think You've Seen Everything.  
  
"GET OFF MY KEYBOARD!", shouted Chandra. "NAPPY LITTLE FRUIT! GET OFF!".  
"Fine.", sighed Calome.  
"Calome, don't make me throw you out of my house.", said Sachi.  
"Sir w00tsalot!", cried Odie. "I miss him so much, we used to drink Caffeine and party hard, and read manga and watch lint balls and.... Someone order some fried rappy, im starving.".  
It was turning out to be another typical day at Sachi's Place, Until......  
"I am the Love Bot.", said the Love Bot, bursting through the front door. "Hug Me.".  
"Love Bot?", asked Chandra.  
"Come give the Love Bot a hug.", said the Love Bot, walking toward Chandra.  
"Oh no you don't buddy.", said Odie, taking out his green Crazy Tune. "She's mine, go away. Don't make me get all hockey-sockey on your sorry metal ass.".  
"I will love her hardcore.", said the Love Bot. "Now step out of the way.".  
"That's it, I am gonna kick your ass.", said Odie. "DIE!", Odie then took a mighty swing at the Love Bot with his Crazy Tune, denting the Love Bot's already flat head.  
"NO!", shouted Calome. "I won't let you hurt him anymore.".  
"Why do you help the Love Bot?", asked the Love Bot.  
"Because, I love the Love Bot.", replied Calome, taking the Love Bot in her arms and giving it a tender kiss.  
"For the love of everything thats green and w00ty!", shouted Odie.  
"Aww, isnt that sweet!.", said Chandra. "You guys make a great couple.".  
"Nope, Im not even going to get involved in this train wreck.", said Sachi, shaking her head.  
  
Two hours Later...  
There is a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!", shouted Anju. "Odie! Come here there is a man here to see you.".  
"w00t!", shouted Odie as he ran towards the door, tripping over the Coffee table and falling to the ground. "Owch.".  
"Uh yes, are you a Mister 2088?", asked the man at the door.  
"Yus, I am.", said Odie. "What is up.".  
"I belive this belongs to you.", said the man, handing Odie a leash.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!", shouted Odie, which sent everyone to the living room to see what was up.  
"Odie, what is it?", asked Sachi.  
"LOOK!", said Odie. "Sir w00tsalot came back!". Odie then led a large Bantha into the living room to prove his point.  
"Hello Everyone.", said the Bantha. "I am Sir w00tsalot.".  
"Holy Shit!", said Sachi in disbelief. "He does exist.".  
"Of course he exists.", said Odie. "He's the Caffeine happy, always fun, lint ball expert Bantha!".  
"Odie, I am sorry I took so long to get back.", said Sir w00tsalot. "But I just went out to buy some more Jolt Cola, and well I got lost.".  
"Thats alright, buddy!", said Odie. "Im just glad you came back.".  
Sachi just stared and said, "I need to step back and take a serious look at my life.".  
"Why do you say that, Sachi?.", asked Anju.  
"Cause, the Love Bot and Calome, Odie and Chandra, Sir w00tsalot... My house will never be sane again.", sighed Sachi, smacking her forehead. 


	6. When Odie Met Headphones

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Six: When Odie Met Headphones  
  
Odie decided to go out into the city for the day and his first stop was the bank.  
"Hello, Bank Lady!", said Odie, with a stupid grin. "How is everything.".  
"Argh!", said the Bank lady, smacking her forehead. "Not You! Er um I mean What Can I do for you today?".  
"I would like to withdraw my most cherished item.", said Odie.  
"Oh and would that be?", asked the Bank lady, rasing an eyebrow. "Your sanity?".  
"I HAVE THAT?!", shouted Odie. "No Id like my Caffeine Twin. Its and S-Rank don't yea know."  
"You don't say...", said the bank lady very annoyed by Odie. "Here you go.".  
"Thanks, Bank lady!", said Odie. "If you didn't look like a Hildebear's ass Id give you a hug!".  
"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!", shouted the bank lady, coming over the counter at Odie. As Odie was walking away, he was not paying attention, so he did not notice the RAmar, headphones blaring coming right at him. They both run right into each other and they fall onto the ground.  
"Hey!", shouted the RAmar. "What where your going!".  
"Hey yourself!", replied Odie. "Mr. I-cant-stop-listening-to-my- headphones.".  
"Its Headphones, actually.", said the RAmar.  
Odie broke out laughing and when he caught his breath he said "What kind of name is Headphones?".  
"I don't know.", said Headphones. "I really don't know.".  
"Heh, my names Odie.", said Odie shaking Headphones hand. "Nice to meet yea.".  
"Yea, same.", said Headphones.  
"So wanna go get some caffeine?", asked Odie.  
"Brother, you read my mind.", said Headphones. "Lets Go!".  
  
Later, at the House.  
"Love Bot, are you feeling any better?", asked Calome, giving the RAcast a big hug.  
"The Love Bot is in much pain, he wont be loving for a while.", said the Love Bot.  
"Don't worry, I still love you!", said Calome.  
"GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!", screamed Sachi. "I AM SO SICK OF YOU AND THAT DAMN ROBOT! GET A FREAKING ROOM ALREADY!".  
"Now Sachi, don't give them any ideas.", said Sir w00tsalot..  
"Don't you start, you lardass shag carpet.", said Sachi.  
"Hey, when is Odie coming back?", asked Chandra.  
"Why don't you tell us, you are sleeping with him.", said Sachi with a smirk.  
"Am Not!", said Chandra. "Thats Nappy.".  
"Right, and Calome isnt trying to hump the Love Bot right now.", said Sachi. "Speaking of that, CUT THAT OUT YOU TWO! Don't do that on my sofa.".  
"Leave them alone, Sachi.", said Anju. "They're in love, all of them.".  
"Eh screw that.", said Sachi. "Im just done trying.". 


	7. What Is Mad Cabbage Style, Anyway?

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Seven: What Is Mad Cabbage Style, Anyway?  
  
For once all was quiet at the house, not much to say after the touching moments of earlier. That was until Odie returned with Headphones in tow.  
"Hey Guys! I am Home!", shouted Odie. "And come out here I want you to meet, uh, this new friend type person I met!".  
So as if they hadn't learned yet, the residents of the house came out to see this new person.  
"Guys this is....", started Odie.  
"Headphones.", said Headphones. "The names Headphones pleased to meet you all.".  
The people then exchanged introductions and after a bit, a rumble was herd in the streets.  
"The hell is that?", asked Sachi.  
"Look outside!", yelled Anju.  
And outside to everyone's surprise was a 500ft tall Rappy, with a deranged man at the helm, screaming, "SAVE THE RAPPIES! RFR IS MURDER!".  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S A CHICKEN WALKER!", screamed Odie. "IT'S THE FREAKING APOCALYPSE!".  
"I AM SORD!", shouted the pilot of the Rappy. "FEAR THE RAPPY!".  
"Oh, I know what to do!", said Odie, obviously not thinking again. "I am going to throw my Caffeine Twin at it!". Odie then tossed the Twin like a javelin, not noticing that the Love Bot blocked his throwing path. The Twin was buried up to the middle of the hilt in the Love Bot's arm.  
"Owch, that hurt.", said the Love Bot. "There appears to be something lodged in my arm.".  
"Good Going, Dumbass!", shouted Calome at Odie, kicking him across the face. "You hurt the Father of my children!".  
"OH DON'T EVEN GO THERE RIGHT NOW CALOME!", screamed Sachi. "We are all just one step away from being pancakes!".  
Just then as Sord and the Giant Rappy where about to plant their mighty feet, a shout rang out from behind the Rappy.  
"MAD CABBAGE STYLE! FIRST FORM!", said the shout. Over the head of the mighty Rappy, a halo of grants appeared. "FEAR THE CABBAGE! KILL THE RAPPY!".  
The Rappy just let out a Godzilla like "Pi", as the grants climaxed and the Rappy was blown to bits.  
"Could it really be?", gasped Sachi. "God, I hope not.".  
Falling from the sky cloaked in blue and puff ball hat waving, a FOneweral decked out in blue with cape and robes as well, came down. Adjusting her rod, the FOneweral landed in front of Sachi, and said, "Hello, dear sister. It has been quite some time.".  
"Temjin?", said Sachi. "Onechan? Is that really you?".  
"Yes, it is I, Temjin-On.", said the FOneweral. "And I have returned from the great dojo, now a master of the Mad Cabbage Style.".  
"Ladies and Gentlemen.", said Anju. "Join us in welcome into our house, the next Mad Cabbage Style Master. The one and only Temjin-On.".  
Temjin looked around the room and settled her eyes on Odie.  
At once she said, "Ah hah! Cocky little bastard! I have you now!".  
"What?", asked Odie, puzzled as usual. "Did I do something.".  
"Damn right you did something you little ass monkey.", said Temjin- On. "A few months ago you passed into my Dojo and tried to...Well I don't know what you where doing in there but you were not allowed in there.".  
"Oh yea,", said Odie. "I don't remember that.".  
"At any rate, you must pay!", said Temjin. "FOIE! DIE NOW!".  
Odie just got toasted and fell to the ground, smoldering.  
"Sorry, my mistake, force lady.", gasped Odie. 


	8. The Children Of The Love Bot

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Eight: The Children Of The Love Bot  
  
With Temjin-On staying under the roof of the house, things were increasing become more strange, but it was the big shocker of an announcement from a certain couple that had everyone thinking.  
"Guys, We need to talk to you all.", said Calome, the Love Bot at her side.  
"Yes, what is it. Go ahead.", said Headphones.  
"Well...", said Calome taking the Love Bot's hand in hers. "I am 2 months pregnant with the Love Bot's children. In a few more months we will be proud parents.".  
"HOLY SHIT!", screamed Sachi.  
"Is that possible?", asked Anju.  
"Congratulations!", said Chandra. "I am so happy for you!".  
"You know what that means...", said Headphones, a gleam in his eye. "BACHELOR PARTY!".  
"What can I say, happiness to the both of you.", added Sir w00tsalot.  
"w00t! Wait, what were we talking about again?", asked Odie. "Oh yea, Kids. Congratulations."  
"Children are the first step to a happy lifetime of...", said Temjin "Hell, someone help me out here.".  
"Wait, how did it happen?", asked Sachi. "I am more than just a little curious as to how it went down.".  
"Well, if you don't know how it went down little sister.", said Temjin.  
"Not like that you idiot!", snapped Sachi. "I mean, how did it happen. She is human, he is a robot. Do the math, thats just not possible.".  
"I have humanoid genes.", said the Love Bot. "They were created for me in a lab, and well I think you know the rest.".  
  
Later after this shocking news, Sachi was frantically cleaning her house.  
"What's with all the house keeping little sister?", asked Temjin.  
"I have to clean it all,", replied Sachi. "I cant be sure of where they did it.".  
Temjin just hit the floor laughing. "Might as well just sell it all Sister, cause you'll never get them clean enough.".  
"Shut up.", said Sachi. Later, a knock at the door came. It was Sord, somehow he had survived the explosion.  
"Okay! Where is the rat bastard that nuked my rappy!", asked Sord. "I will kill them!".  
"The, rat bastard, as you so nicely put it, is me.", said Temjin. "I am the one who put an end to your retarded rappy rage.".  
"Retarded?!", shouted Sord. "THATS A DAMN LIE!".  
"A DAMN LIE IS IT?", shouted Temjin. "COME HERE AND SAY THAT! I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! YOU WILL HIT THE GROUND SO HARD...".  
Sord just lunged at the beautiful FOneweral, giving her a large hug, then a kiss.  
"WHAT THE HELL?", asked Temjin. "P...per...vert!".  
"I couldn't stop myself its just that your so...", Sord was cut off, because Temjin slammed the door in his face.  
So thats were we stand, in a few months the children of the Love Bot and Calome will be born. 


	9. Love, Life and Caffeine

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Nine: Love, Life and Caffeine  
  
With the birth of the children still far off, new love is starting to rear its ugly head once more. The relationship between Odie and Chandra has deepened, and when they say there's someone for everyone they mean it as the Rappy-obsessed Sord, is on the trail of the Mad Cabbage Style Master Temjin-On. For weeks after the announcement of the children on the way, Sord has been relentlessly asking Temjin out, being shot down and shot at every time.  
"Guys, if Sord comes to the door.", said Temjin-On. "Cap his ass, Im sick of it right now.".  
"Onechan.", said Sachi. "You really should at least give him one chance, plus violence in never the answer.".  
"Eh screw that, I think I'll just shoot his ass.", sighed Temjin. "I wont be rid of him any other way.".  
"You like him.", said Chandra. "Admit it. Its written all over your face.".  
"Chan-chan, there isnt anything written on Temjin's face.", said Odie.  
Chandra just did what she always did in response to a stupid comment, she just smacked her forehead.  
"Chan-chan, if you keep doing that you'll kill your brain cells.", said Odie.  
"Well at any rate, Onechan.", said Sachi. "Date him once, what do you have to loose?".  
"Two things, my virginity and my sanity.", said Temjin. "But a few more weeks in this house and my sanity will go away anyway.".  
"Yea! Do it!", said Odie. "My and Chandra will double date with you!".  
"Double date with you two?", asked Temjin. "That sounds like the makings of a caffeine filled, blond moment, lint ball obsessing, save the rappies evening. I'll pass.".  
"Please?", asked Odie. "I promise I wont lint ball it too much.".  
"Okay! Fine.", sighed Temjin. "But if this is bad, And I mean really bad, you two will pay. Dearly.".  
"Thats fine.", said Chandra.  
"So why don't you go out and find Sord.", said Odie.  
"I really just have to wait for him to come to me.", said Temjin. Sure enough, not long after that Sord came knocking once again.  
"Hello, Sord.", said Temjin. "Nice day, isnt it.".  
"Temjin, before you.", said Sord, once again stopped by Temjin, this time with her finger on his mouth.  
"Yes.", said Temjin.  
"Yes? Are you serious!", asked Sord, in shock. "Oh thank you so much!".  
"But with one condition.", replied Temjin. "It's a double date with my two friends.".  
"I'll take anything I can get!", said Sord. "See you at Seven tomarrow!".  
"Okay.", said Temjin.  
  
So thats how it went, the next day around 6:30, the house was in chaos, on the eve of the date.  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR?!?!?!", shouted Chandra. "RYAN YOU MUST HELP ME NOW!".  
"DON'T ASK ME! IM SURE YOU WILL LOOK FINE!", shouted Odie back.  
"Onechan, you seem calm.", said Sachi. "If I were in your nasty situation, Id be pissing myself.".  
"Well, to tell you the truth.", said Temjin. "I have had so much to drink up to this point, I don't give a shit about anything.".  
"Temmy, are you telling me that you plan on being so incredibly smashed by the time Sord arrives that you wont remember a thing?", asked Sachi. "Wouldn't that give him all the more ability to take advantage of you?".  
"Oh well, what happens, happens.", said Temjin, taking a large drink of vodka. "Besides, what could possibly happen?". Later at the Café de Ragol, things on the date were not going smooth at all.  
"Temjin, maybe you should...", said Sord.  
"Should what?", asked Temjin, who was drunk off her ass. "Why don't you go rape a rappy, I mean seriously!".  
"Well isnt this going well!", said Odie, drinking down another thing of Jolt Cola. "I for one am having a great time!".  
"Oh yea, this is fun isnt it!", said Chandra.  
"Come on Temjin, I think its time I took you home.", said Sord.  
"PISS OFF!", shouted Temjin. "I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH YER YET!".  
"Nope, your coming home with me.", said Sord.  
"I SAID PISS OFF!", screamed Temjin, who tried to cast Rafoie, but since she was so drunk, she instead cast Gibarta on herself, blacking her out.  
When Temjin next awoke, she found herself on a couch in Sord's appartment, next to a pile of stuffed Rappy plushes.  
"Holy God, what am I doing here?", gasped Temjin. "We didn't screw I hope. Last thing I remember is a flash of cold.".  
"You cast Gibarta on yourself.", said Sord. "So, I brought you home to defrost you, so to speak.".  
"Thanks I guess.", said Temjin. "I owe you one.". 


	10. Amjin verses Sord

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Ten: Amjin verses Sord  
  
In all manner of the sort, things for Temjin-On had been good, with a few bumps in the road here and there. Sord had come along, and she tried to keep things relatively low key with him, nothing serious. But then, back again for her younger sisters affection, Amjin Tototis could stand to throw Temjin's life off balance.  
"Hey, Sachi.", said Anju. "I just read a really disturbing mail.".  
"What's disturbing about it?", asked Sachi.  
"Well, I don't know who its from.", started Anju. "But it just read, I am coming for Sachi. And Im bringing the bag of bedroom tricks.".  
"Oh dear god no.", said Sachi, shaking her head. "You don't think...".  
A knock was herd at the door.  
"I'll get it.", said Sachi. "Its probably for me.".  
Sachi opened the door and saw Amjin.  
"I have returned for you.", said Amjin. "And I'll be damned if I don't score tonight .".  
"You wont.", said Sachi. "Not with me you wont.".  
"Oh really?", said Amjin, with a tone of overconfidence.  
"Here's a little something I picked up from my sister. Adapted to my own style. "Taken away from so far away, feel the guitar smack into your face! MAD GUITAR STYLE!". Sachi swung her Crazy Tune at Amjin, sending him flying.  
"I WILL SLEEP WITH YOU SACHI!", shouted Amjin. "IF NOT YOU THEN YOUR SISTER!".  
"Oh damn, I hope Sord didn't hear that one.", muttered Sachi.  
"WHO WAS THAT RAT BASTARD!", shouted Sord. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BULLSHIT FROM ANYONE! TEMJIN IS MINE!".  
"God damn it.", said Sachi. "He herd.".  
"Now Sord!", said Temjin. "Be reasonable.".  
"REASONABLE?!", shouted Sord. "HE WANTS TO RAPE YOU!".  
"He wont.", said Temjin. "Id kill his ass.".  
"NOT IF I DO IT FIRST!", shouted Sord. "I WONT LET ANYONE...".  
"LOWER YOUR VOICE YOU JACKASS!", shouted Temjin, smacking Sord across the face with a rolled up newspaper.  
"Okay, Im sorry.", said Sord. "BUT I WANNA BLOODY KILL HIM!".  
"You can tell they are in love.", said Chandra.  
Temjin and Sord stopped fighting and at the same time looked at Chandra and said "YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS BLONDY!".  
"THATS THAT  
TEMMY!", shouted  
Sord. "AMJIN  
DIES!".  
"Fine.", said Temjin. "Go get killed, see if I care.".  
"Do I at least get a kiss or a hug?", asked Sord.  
"Sure, close your eyes.", said Temjin.  
Temjin brought the Love Bot over and the Sord ended up kissing it.  
"ARGH!", shouted Sord. "HOLY SHIT! I KISSED THE ROBOT!".  
  
Sord soon departed to find Amjin, which turned out to be simple. He only had to look for the long line of pissed off women.  
"ALRIGHT AMJIN!", shouted Sord. "IM CALLING YOUR ASS OUT!".  
"Oh really?", asked Amjin. "Well, by all means Sord, come in.".  
"How do you know my name?", asked Sord.  
"Oh I know everything.", said Amjin. "And Temjin-On is now mine.".  
"Nope!", said Sord. "She's mine.".  
"I have a friend here who says differently.", said Amjin. "Come Forth, Mighty Love Rappy!".  
A giant Love Rappy robot soon came up and sat next to Amjin.  
"You see, Sachi taught me a great way of inflicting pain, with love.", said Amjin. "Love Rappy Bot! That is Sord, go and make your love.".  
"SICK BASTARD! NOOOOOO!", screamed Sord. "I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME ALIVE!".  
Sord's protests did no good, as the Love Rappy robot soon began to have it's way with Sord. But before anything serious could happen, a cry was herd. "MAD CABBAGE STYLE!". Temjin-On came plummeting down through the roof, and landed in front of the nasty man-rappy love.  
"Heh, how original.", said Temijn. "Let Sord go.".  
"Hell no!", said Amjin. "Sleep with me or I will blow us all up!".  
"Your bluffing!", shouted Temjin.  
"Nope.", said Amjin, revealing a small detonation switch.  
"Fine...", said Temjin. "I'll do it, but only if you let Sord go and leave Sachi alone.".  
"Deal.", said  
Amjin with a sick  
smile. "How sweet  
this will be.".  
"I Don't think so...", said Sachi, who came out of no were. "Amjin. I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago.".  
"Oh, Really!", said Amjin, thinking with his balls.  
"Yes.", said Sachi revealing her pair of Crazy Tunes.  
"Sachi....Tem.....AHH! STUPID RAPPY!", screamed Sord.  
"I KNOW YOU WANNA HIT THIS!", shouted Sachi, swinging her two Crazy Tunes at Amjin, sending him into a wall. "DON'T RUN! YOUR DEAD!". Sachi just looked Amjin in the eye and sent him flying far.  
"We wont have to worry about him again...", said Temjin.  
Temjin walked over to Sord and took him in her arms.  
"Sord, I need to say something.", said Temjin.  
"That you love me?", asked Sord.  
"No, that YOU'RE A DAMN FOOL!", said Temjin, smashing Sord across the face with her pull balled hat.  
With his last breath before passing out, Sord said, "I love you Temijn.". 


	11. Fear The Green w00ts!

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Eleven: Fear The Green w00ts!  
  
"THATS IT!", shouted Odie. "EUREKA!".  
"What?", asked Headphones  
"We have a bunch of Crazy Tunes and some drums, lets make a band!", said Odie.  
"Yea thats a great idea.", said Sachi. "And I know just what to call it.".  
"THE KNIGHTS OF THE GREEN W00T!", screamed Odie.  
"Okay....", said Sachi. "That might work.".  
"Lets call it that!", said Chandra. "Then I can play the drums!".  
"This has the makings of a very, very bad idea.", said Temjin.  
"Shut up Temmy, You don't know shiet.", said Headphones. "Besides we cant all bang Sord, some of us need a band to get some.".  
"Go to hell, Headphones.", said Temjin, throwing a glass coaster at him. "And I am not banging him.".  
"Though I wish you where.", said Sord. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that.".  
"Damn straight, Sord.", said Temjin picking Sord up by the shirt collar and throwing him out the door. "Sord, give it up.".  
"Never.", Sord said weakly.  
"Okay then its settled!", said Sachi. "The Knights Of The Green w00t it is.".  
So thats how it went down, with Odie and Sachi on Guitar, Headphones on bass, Chandra on drums and Sir w00tsalot as mascot, The Knights Of The Green w00t were born. What would happen next would change lives.  
"We need to book a gig.", said Sachi.  
"What's a gig?", asked Chandra. "Ima lost.".  
"Heh, your lost. What else is new.", said Odie.  
"Hey! Shut up you fruit.", said Chandra, giving him a hug.  
"I know!", said Sachi. "Lets check the public BBS, someone would likely want us to play.".  
"I can get you guys booked at a place.", said Anju. "My brother Sniper could hook us up!".  
"You mean the notorious Inu-Sniper?", asked Temjin. "I remember reading about him. He is that paramilitary RAmar that owns that night club, the Drunken Ranger.".  
"Yea, thats him.", said Anju. "Inu-Super-Accurate-2 Fast 2 Furious- Sniper-Saiyan-Kitty-16-The Stampede, he kinda went nuts and started a stockpile of weapons a few years back. Noone knows why.".  
"Well, he is our best bet, Lets go meet him.", said Sachi.  
So the knights went to meet Inu-Super-Accurate-2 Fast 2 Furious- Sniper-Saiyan-Kitty-16-The Stampede, the best chance they had for a gig. They kind him at the back of the house, polishing his sniper rifle.  
"Greetings, My name is Inu-Super-Accurate-2 Fast 2 Furious-Sniper- Saiyan-Kitty-16-The Stampede.", said Sniper. "But you can just call me Snipes.".  
"Hey brother.", said Anju.  
"Dear sister, what is it that you need?", asked Sniper.  
"I want you to book my best friend's band here some time.", replied Anju. "Thats them over there.".  
"Hey, the name's Sachi and we are The Knights Of The Green w00t.", said Sachi, shaking Sniper's hand.  
"Fine, your booked.", said Sniper.  
"Great, thats great!", said Sachi. "Thank You!".  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house.  
"Sord, what is it?", asked Temjin. "That you see in me?".  
"Lots of things.", said Sord. "Mostly its just uh...your ass.".  
"Pervert.", said Temjin, smacking Sord with the back of her cane. "If thats all you want is a piece of ass, go some place else.".  
"But Temjin, I really do love you.", said Sord. "Why cant you see that?".  
"Thats wrong.", said Temjin. "I don't even know you enough to love you back. Besides, you scare me.".  
"That makes me feel 2 feet tall.", said Sord. "But I still love you!". 


	12. InuSniper’s Very Sniped Day

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Twelve: Inu-Sniper's Very Sniped Day...  
  
The Knights Of The Green w00t had booked their first gig, and it was going to be anything but smooth. The band is warming up at The Drunken Ranger when.  
"APOCALYPSE!", shouted Sniper. "RUN TO THE SHELTER!".  
"What the hell you psycho freak!", shouted Odie. "We played two freaking notes and whoosh! You go berserk!".  
"Im sorry, it just sounded like an explosion.", said Sniper, twiddling his fingers. "I don't like explosions."  
"If we didn't need this gig, I'd so...", said Odie, being cut off with Chandra's hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't do it.", said Chandra. "Just hug me instead."  
"HEY!", shouted Sniper. "THERE'S A 100 MESETA COVER CHARGE FOR THAT!"  
  
"SCREW YOU, FILTHY SNIPEY SNIPER PERSON!", shouted Odie. "I'll do what I damn well please."  
"You get us thrown out and your ass is as good as on a stick.", said Sachi, putting her Crazy Tune to his throat. "So don't even."  
"Fruit, Don't hurt my biznatch.", said Chandra. "Or I'll be forced to..."  
"Forced to do what?", asked Sachi. "Drum me to death?"  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!", screamed Headphones. "YOUR LIKE YOKO! YOUR TEARING THE BAND APART!"  
"Yea, he is right.", said Sord. "You guys are at each other's throats."  
"Hey, where in the hell did you come from so suddenly?", asked Odie.  
"That doesn't matter.", said Sord. "The only thing that does..." Odie cut off Sord.  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter?", asked Odie. "Of course it does. How did you get here."  
"I JUST WANTED TWO TICKETS TO THE CONCERT SO I CAN INVITE TEMJIN!", shouted Sord.  
"Oh...", said Odie. "Sachi? How about it?"  
"Why not...", said Sachi.  
"NEVER!", shouted Sniper. "150 Meseta piece."  
"Jackass.", said Sord, kicking Sniper in the crotch. "Tickets please."  
"Never! Lemme get my sniper rifle...", said Sniper. "I'll snipe your ass to hell and back."  
"Okay, have it your way.", said Sord, taking a button out of his Pocket. "COME FORTH! RAPPIES OF THE APOCALYPSE!".  
"APOCALYPSE! NOOOOOO!", screamed Sniper. "HERE! TAKE THE TICKETS!". Sniper forked over the tickets, running off to his Shelter.  
"Bye guys.", said Sord. "Wish me luck!".  
  
Sord returns to the house to find Temjin, he finds her passed out on the couch.  
"Temjin, wake up.", said Sord, bending over to poke her in the face, he slipped and poked her down south. "Oops.".  
Temjin bolted up as Sord ran and hid. "Hello!", said Temjin. "Who is being too friendly?".  
"Uh Hey, Temmy.", said Sord. "I got two tickets to the green w00ts concert tonight. Wanna go?".  
"Sure, why not.", said Temjin. "Hey, did you poke me?".  
Sord got bright red in the face and said, "Uh Nope! It was the cat!".  
Temjin raised an eyebrow and said, "Yea, Uh huh.". 


	13. I Cant Say Goodbye

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Thirteen: I Cant Say Goodbye...  
  
Sord had just gotten the okay for the date and he was very excited.  
"Temjin, I cant wait!", said Sord.  
Temjin just got a depressed look over her face, and Sord noticed.  
"Something the matter, Temmy?", asked Sord.  
"Nope, nothings the matter.", said Temjin.  
"Hey, Temmy. I going to go get ready.", said Sord. "I'll be back in an hour for you."  
Temjin  
just sighed.  
As Sord left,  
she turned and  
said,  
"Goodbye,  
Sord."  
"Temmy. Im coming back.", said Sord as he walked away he thought "Damn, if she said goodbye this could be going someplace."  
Sord returned later to find an empty house and a note, that read To Sord.  
"What is this?", said Sord, opening the note that read; Dear Sord,  
Sorry but I have left the house for a while, not even knowing when I will return. I got a chance to do some research on Ragol, living in a uncharted area, so please do not come looking for me. Sorry again about the date, but since I am gone, maybe its for the best if you find someone new. Sorry for the pain this may cause you. Temjin-On  
  
"No...", said Sord, dropping the note and shaking, tears running down his cheek. "Temjin..."  
Sord ran to the Drunken Ranger, to try to find Temjin.  
"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN TEMJIN?", shouted Sord.  
"Nope, why?", asked Sachi.  
"This is why.", replied Sord, handing the note to Sachi.  
"Oh my god...", gasped Sachi. "I am so sorry, Sord."  
Sachi then passed the note around the band, all gave similar responses.  
"What are we going to do?", asked Anju.  
"I HAVE IT!", said Sord, taking a remote out of his pocket.  
"APOCALYPSE!", screamed Sniper, ducking under a table.  
"Rappies, COME UNTO ME!", shouted Sord. "I will use my rappies to fly me over Ragol and find her."  
"Uh Sord...", said Chandra.  
"NOTHING OF IT!", shouted Sord, as about 50 rappies swarmed onto his back. "NOW, FLY MY PRETTIES!" Sord went two feet and he fell flat on his face.  
"Sord...As you just found out, a Rappy cant fly.", said Chandra, who had her point proved.  
"I am going to get Temjin back.", said Sord, peeling himself up off the floor. "I cant let her walk out of my life like that! I CANT SAY GOODBYE! IM NOT READY!"  
"He loves her, Its so obvious.", said Headphones. "I wish I was in love.".  
"Go get her Sord, we are all rooting for you!", said Sachi.  
"Yea, get going!", said Odie. "And then uh....come back!"  
Sord set out on the surface of Ragol and he didn't have much luck.  
"My luck sucks, I need a GOD/LUCK!", said Sord. "Temjin... Why cant I find you?"  
Sord soon had found Temjin, and he ran up to her.  
"Temmy!", shouted Sord. "Stop!"  
Temjin stopped, turned around and said, "Why did you have to come. Im sorry I have to do this but, Its for your own good." Temjin cast a blast of grants at Sord, rendering him unconscious. 


	14. Love Temjin

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Fourteen: Love Temjin  
  
When Sord came to, he found he was in a small hut someplace deep in the jungles of Ragol. Standing over him was something he had not seen in a long while, a RAnewm.  
"The hell?", asked Sord, bolting up from a tatami mat. "A RAnewm, but there where none on Pioneer 2..."  
"Aye, I am from Pioneer 1.", said the RAnewm. "Names Josh."  
"Im Sord, and well have you seen any forces out here recently?", asked Sord. "By the way, what are you doing here. But I thought all those on Pioneer 1 had died."  
"Well, I came here a month before the Explosion, to escape sexual harassment charges.", said Josh. "And Force? Was it a female force?"  
"Yea, she was a FOnewearl.", said Sord, on the verge of tears. "Named Temjin-On. I came out here to bring her back."  
"Oh I can tell you love said strumpet, is she any good?", asked Josh.  
  
"I wouldn't know.", said Sord. "We have never done it."  
"Your not a eunuch, are you?", asked Josh with a look of horror in his face. "I mean, is that the reason you haven't done it yet?"  
"WHAT! NO!", shouted Sord. "We aren't close enough to even think  
of doing it."  
"Well at any rate, I think you should be hungry, here let me get you some food.", said Josh, handing Sord a plate of some meat.  
Sord took a bite, then went on to devour all of the meat in about 5 seconds. "Damn this is good!", said Sord. "What is it?"  
"Gibbles Steak.", said Josh. "You know gibbles, the giant ape things that roam the jungle and mountains.  
Sord stopped eating and proceeded to lose his lunch a few times after learning he was eating monkey meat. Josh laughed his ass off at this display.  
"No stomach for good food.", said Josh shaking his head.  
"Look as much as I would like to play food tester, I have to go get Temjin. I cant live without her.", said Sord.  
"Let me help you.", said Josh. "I want to meet this girl who is worth the world to you, even though your both virgins. Heh."  
"Do you ever not think with your balls?", asked Sord.  
"You know, Im not sure...", replied Josh.  
  
So Sord and Josh set out across the jungle to find Temjin and like before they didn't have much luck.  
"So Sord, when I found you, you had just taken a huge blow and were flat on your ass. Did the girl do that?", asked Josh.  
"Yea, funny thing.", replied Sord "Temjin had warned me not to follow and I did so she said it was for my own good and cast grants on me."  
"Then why are you out here looking for her?", asked Josh, not understanding Sord's logic.  
"I need her.", said Sord, with a twinkle in his eye. "I truly wish to spend the rest of my life with her."  
"Good luck.", said Josh. "But if a girl like that attacked me a lot, It wouldn't seem worth it. But then again, Im not in love. I just wanna make it."  
A sound of screams of pain and explosions filled the air, catching the attention of Sord and Josh.  
"You hear that?", asked Sord.  
"Aye, thats the sound of gibbons losing their lives.", replied Josh. "That is the best bet to find our target, go get your pussy boy!"  
"Wish me luck, cause I am sure as hell gonna need it.", said Sord, who was now visibly worried.  
Sord walked to the clearing and there stood Temjin-On casting mad spells on the attacking animals.  
"Temjin,. You cant get rid of me this time.", said Sord. "I wont let you keep running away like this!".  
"Sord, why.", asked Temjin. "Why do you persist at me?"  
"Because from the moment I met you I have loved you and I always will.", said Sord. "And I'll be damned if you don't learn that fact."  
"But Sord, Im not all that sure that I love you back.", said Temjin, tears starting to come to her eyes now. "Sord, I just don't know about anything like that. Im sorry I ran but really! I don't know the first thing about anything when it comes to love."  
"Yea, and I am an expert.", said Sord.  
"Oh Sord I just don't wanna hurt you if things didn't work out!", said Temjin, now crying, she then ran into Sord's arms, looking for embrace.  
Sord just hugged her back and tried to comfort her. "Its okay, just give things a chance and everything will work out." 


	15. Chaos, Thy Name Is Tingle

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Fifteen: Chaos, Thy Name Is Tingle  
  
Temjin-On, Sord, and Josh had returned from the jungle, but not all at once, Temjin had once again gone off and Sord and Josh made for home first. When Sord and Josh got back home, they made a B-Line for the Drunken Ranger, to check in on The Knights Of The Green w00t.  
"Hey guys.", said Sord. "I am back.".  
"Welcome back, Sord!", said Sachi. "So how did it go?"  
"Well, she is coming back, but I lost her again, she said she had to go get something.", said Sord. "And before I pull an Odie and forget, be introduced to the last surviving RAnewm from Pioneer 1, Josh!"  
"Last surviving?", asked Anju. "Whoa. Thats interesting, very interesting."  
"Not that much.", said Josh. "But your interesting. Very interesting indeed. Is your boyfriend treating you right?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend.", said Anju, looking uneasy.  
"Oh then, come over here and get to know me better...", said Josh, flashing an evil grin.  
Sachi just stepped in front of him and said, "I don't take kindly to perverse smacktards like your self. I suggest you watch yourself."  
"Perhaps Im not trying hard enough to knock one of you off your feet.", said Josh, lunging at Sachi, grabbing her in a large hug. "Now that should do it, cause right now your off your feet"  
"Put Me Down Now!", shouted Sachi.  
Then came a strange cry from across the club, it was a cry of, "Meep!"  
"Hey put that lady down, silly RAnewm, don't you have any manners?", said a short FOnewearl, with a rabbit wand. "Hmm"  
"Then can I have you instead?", asked Josh, who was already fond of the FOnewearl. "You cant expect me to go my whole life without any action."  
The FOnewearl responded by smacking Josh with her rabbit wand. She then proceeded to bounce around the club shouting, "I feel like a pirate! Meep!"  
"Okay...", said Sachi, dropping a major sweat drop. "Who are you?"  
"Im Tingle!", said Tingle. "And I came to say you got a great band and I came looking for Uncle Temmy."  
"Uncle....Temmy...?", asked Sord. "Someone should tell her that Temjin is a girl."  
"Hmm. I know silly person, I just call her Uncle Temmy!", said Tingle.  
"Little girl.", said Odie. "I don't know what kind of caffeine you are on, but where can I get some and how much is it?"  
"...Chi?", said Tingle, turning her head in confusion.  
"Here try this, its caffeine.", said Odie, handing Tingle some Jolt Cola.  
Tingle took a sip then quickly drank the rest, and began to prance around saying, "Meep Caffeine! Yay Caffeine!"  
"No way, she is like the little sister I cant remember if I have or not.", said Odie, who soon started doing the I got caffeine dance, who was followed in this dance by Chandra.  
"Daaaaaaaamn!", exclaimed Sachi. "You would never guess that they are not related."  
  
Admist all of this chaos, Sord walked outside. Sitting down on a park bench he thought to himself, "I wonder what It would be like if Temjin and I had kids... Hmm I what if Temjin and I had...", Sord was interrupted by a presence standing over him.  
"What's with the goofy grin, Sord?", asked Temjin, who was eating a snow cone.  
"Nothing, just deep in thought.", said Sord, bright red in the face.  
"You're a piss poor liar, Sord.", said Temjin, taking a few licks on her snow cone.  
"Heh, you noticed huh?", laughed Sord, still very much embarrassed. "Hey can I have a lick or two of your boobs...."  
"Did you just...", asked Temjin, getting very pissed.  
"NO! I MEANT SNOW CONE!", replied Sord.  
"Oh okay...", said Temjin. "MAD CABBAGE STYLE!". Temjin took a rod out of no where and whacked Sord a good one across the back.  
"YOU PSYCHO!", shouted Sord. "What did you do that for?"  
"PSYCHO?", asked Temjin. "IM NOT THE PERVERT WHO ASKED TO HAVE A LICK OF MY BOOBS!"  
"DAMN IT I MEANT SNOW CONE, MY MIND WAS IN THE GUTTER.", shouted Sord. "In my defense, of course."  
"Sord, fine then. But anymore comments like that and your gonna learn the full meaning of Mad Cabbage Style.", said Temjin, walking into the Drunken Ranger.  
"UNCLE TEMMY!", shouted Tingle, running over to Temjin and latching on to her. "Yay! Uncle Temmy is here!"  
"Welcome back, Onechan.", said Sachi.  
"So sister, how did the concert go?", asked Temjin.  
"Great!", relied Sachi. "In fact, Sniper wants us to preform again.".  
"Temjin!", shouted Josh. "Its so good to see you again."  
In response to Josh, Temjin cast foie, sending him running.  
"What did I do?", asked Josh. "Oh yea, I grabbed your ass. Sorry but I hadn't seen any ass but a gibbon's for damn near a year."  
"Thats no excuse, you have to at least know a person before you get all touchy, feeley", said Temjin.  
"Thats true.", said Josh. "So can you tell me what kind of flowers your sister likes?"  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, and now on that, heres a guitaru smack for you!", said Sachi, swinging her Crazy Tune at Josh, sending him flying into the door of Sniper's office, from which you could hear the faint cry of "APOCALYPSE!". 


	16. TemjinOn, Till Death A Virgin

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Sixteen: Temjin-On, Till Death A Virgin  
  
"Uncle Temmy?", asked Tingle. "When am I gonna have an Aunt?"  
"Tingle, Temjin isnt a lesbian...", said Sord.  
  
"Or are you?", said Sniper, emerging from his office.  
"Im not.", said Temjin, getting very pissed. "And Sniper, unless you wanna lose two of your brains, I suggest you don't get all perverse."  
"Okay... Sorry.", said Sniper.  
"Well Tingle, I don't know when your getting an aunt.", said Temjin. "Which in her world would really be slang for when are you getting a boyfriend."  
"How is it that you can understand her?", asked Sachi.  
"You used to say the stupidest things when you were little.", replied Temjin, with a smirk. "We needed a translator most of the time to understand you! But I somehow learned how to."  
Sachi just turned red in embarrassment. "Thanks for sharing, Onechan.", said Sachi.  
"Well at any rate, I am going home, for some sleep.", said Temjin, rubbing her eyes. "Bye."  
No sooner than Temjin had left, all eyes turned to Sord. Sord looked around and said, "What?"  
"Don't play dumb.", said Sachi. "We know what you two have been doing."  
"Yea spill the beans.", said Headphones. "How was she?"  
All eyes suddenly went to Headphones, who just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What? We were all thinking it I just had to say it."  
"Well...", said Sord. "To tell you the truth, we haven't had sex yet, we aren't even going out."  
"My god, you can't be serious.", said Headphones.  
Sord at that moment got a mail.  
"I got mail, hold on a second.", said Sord. "Its from Temjin, she wants to talk to me about something important."  
"Oh ho ho!", said Headphones, a gleam in his eye. "Sord's gonna score! Sord's Gonna Score!".  
"Be warned, Sord.", said Sachi. "If you and Onechan do the deed, so to speak, be smart and use protection. If your seed brings the makings of a bastard child, I will teach you why guitars are nature's multi tools."  
"Trust me.", said Sord, patting Sachi's shoulder. "I wont mess up."  
  
Sord set out for the house to find Temjin, thoughts swirling in his mind.  
"Wonder what Temjin, wants.", said Sord. "Maybe. Nah I cant think like that, Im getting my hopes up."  
Sord soon arrived at the house, and there was Temjin, on the couch.  
"Temjin, you wanted to see me?", asked Sord.  
"Before we start, leave your perverse thoughts and hopes at the door.", said Temjin. "Your not going to like what I have to tell you."  
"Your not a man are you?", asked Sord.  
"How dare you!", shouted Temjin. "I should..."  
"Sorry, really sorry.", said Sord quickly, trying to avoid being whooped. "Ignore that."  
"Sord, I brought you here today to tell you the reason that we can never be together.", said Temjin, putting her hand on Sord's.  
"What is stopping us?", asked Sord. "Its me isnt it. I have been coming on too strong..."  
"Sord, it isnt you.", replied Temjin. "Its me. Back when I entered the Mad Cabbage Style dojo, I had to take an oath, that so long as I stayed in the order, I had to remain a virgin."  
Sord just stared, with a blank stare on his face, as if he was replying every word Temjin had just said. Finally, Sord said, "So thats it then."  
"Mostly.", said Temjin. "Then again, the order had always lost great members because of this, Id have to check with the order first before we even went out."  
"Temjin, I cant take you from the order, but if you think checking with them is what is right, then do it.", said Sord, tightening his grip on Temjin's hand.  
"I don't know.", said Temjin, now looking straight into Sord's eyes.  
"Temjin...", spoke Sord, looking deep into Temjin's eyes.  
"Sord...", said Temjin doing the same...  
You wanna know what happens don't you? Too bad, for your just gonna have to wait! 


	17. Mad Cabbage Chronicles

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Seventeen: Mad Cabbage Chronicles  
  
Lets step back and take a look at the Mad Cabbage Style while Sord and Temjin-On trek to it's remote location hidden in the dense jungle of Ragol. Founded in AUW 900, the ancient order was formed at first as a means for mages and clerics to come together in secret and practice their trades, and was originally called the Order of Canteroil, named for the forest it's temple was built in. Sometime around AUW 1250 the first Newman joined the order, named Lafiel, and rose to the rank of Grand Master in a few short years. For many years of peace, the order flourished as its ranks swelled with great users, and during this time it is said that the techniques where born and that another great master, the first Temjin-On, widely known as the Fallen Angel of Del Trys created the technique Grants in AUW 2070. After AUW 2080, there was a time of reform on Coral, and the Order of Canteroil was sought out and many members died, and the order was forced underground. Later on, 100 years before the Pioneer Two arrived at Ragol in AUW 2984 the order, still under ground was taken over by a new leader, named, Linus Arnon, reformed the order into the Order of the Mad Cabbage Style. He gave it the name Mad Cabbage Style because he thought it wouldn't attract the negative attention that the Order had. He also did this because he saw the cabbage as a natural symbol of power.  
During the first years of the Order of the Mad Cabbage Style, a system of rules was put in place, called the Canteroil System. Outlined in the Canteroil System, a member of the new order had to swear to remain pure in all aspects, mentally, spiritually, physically, and most of all, sexually. This system also set up how the whole order was to be run, which put in place s council of five members, four grand masters and one known as the Del Trys Master, who was the most skilled out of all the order. The Canteroil System also stated that any who broke the code of the system were to be punished by expulsion, after having a lobotomy, as to ensure that they would never talk. But in AUW 3000, it was decided that if a member chose for some reason to break the rules, to get married or make love, the council would have to know and approve first. The current temple of the order on Ragol is located deep within the jungle of Gal Da Val island, which was established in AUW 3077 when Pioneer One landed. Here within the temple resides the Canteroil Council and the Mad Cabbage Style Dojo, along with housing for members in training and permanent housing for Council members and other high ranking members. The last major thing set up by the Canteroil System was a set of ranks, based on proficiency, and time in the order. When starting out, just graduating from the training program you have the Lower and Higher Knights and at the top of the ranking is the Master, which takes 10 years to ascend to. Though the Order is mostly today made of Forces and a few holy men, there are a few android members, mostly acting as guards and servants. So as it stands currently, the Order of the Mad Cabbage Style has only about 135 members, and only about 15 masters.  
"How much further?", asked Sord. "My feet hurt."  
"Ahh shut up you pussy.", said Temjin. "Its still a ways off."  
"Hey, Be nice.", said Sord. "You're the one who came all the way out here to see if we could do it."  
"No, you sick bastard, I came out here to see if I could date you once or twice.", said Temjin. "Besides, the Canteroil Council will be pissed because you came along. They don't take kindly to outsiders. So Id best watch what you say if you don't wanna go home in a body bag." 


	18. A Bachelor Party, Hug Me

The Appearance of Abnormality  
Chapter Eighteen: A Bachelor Party, Hug Me  
  
Wait a second, you all want to know what happened between Sord and Temjin a few days back, don't you? Well there isnt much to say really, they just shared a tender moment, use your imagination to fill in the blanks, but they didn't do anything serious. Now on to what we all wanna read about, the Bachelor party! With Calome days away from her due date and her and the Love Bot having already tied the not, they never had time for a Bachelor party, so Headphones decided to throw one for his robotic friend, which he just used as an excuse to buy a keg.  
"Sachi, you guys need to be out of the house tonight.", said Headphones, wheeling a keg of beer through the front door.  
"Why? Its my house!", asked Sachi.  
"Im throwing a bachelor party for the Love Bot, so ha.", replied Headphones.  
"Well I guess I cant stop you.", said Sachi. "But if my house gets torn up, your ass is mine."  
"Fine, fine.", said Headphones, petting his keg. "My Pretty."  
"Odie, you cant go.", said Chandra. "There's gonna be boobies there."  
"Thats fine.", said Odie. "That party isnt going to end well anyway, cause Headphones cant do much of anything right!"  
"Whatever.", said Headphones. "Hey Love Bot, we are on for the Bachelor Party."  
"Bachelor Party?", asked Sir w00tsalot. "Mind if a smelly old Bantha cuts in on this action?"  
"Not at all, w00t man.", said Headphones. "This will be great."  
"Hmm.", said Tingle, walking in from the bathroom, toilet paper trailing off her shoe. "Oooh! I love parties! Can I come too?"  
"It's a bachelor party.", said Sir w00tsalot. "I don't think you wanna go."  
"Meep! Bachelor Party?", said Tingle. "Yea I don't think I want to go."  
"Im in.", said Josh. "Damn! Sord would have loved to go to this. Im going to mail him and tell him we are having one."  
  
Meanwhile, on Gal Da Val Island...  
"Hey Temjin!", said Sord. "I got mail."  
"Oh really?", asked Temjin. "Woo hoo! Good for Sord!"  
"You don't have to be sarcastic.", said Sord, reading the message. "DAMN! They are throwing a bachelor party for the Love Bot! I wanna go."  
"Suit yourself, I'll cast Ryuker.", said Temjin, raising her hands to cast the spell.  
"Wait, thats okay.", said Sord, putting Temjin's hands down. "I'll go with you to confront the council."  
"Im telling you Sord.", said Temjin. "Last chance to turn back."  
"Im fine.", said Sord. Back at the house....  
"Lets get this party started!", shouted Josh. "Crack open that keg."  
"I love beer hardcore.", said the Love Bot, chugging a large glass.  
"Easy there, big fella.", said Sir w00tsalot. "Don't get yourself smashed."  
"Eh, let him be. w00tman.", said Headphones, taking a big swig out of a bottle in brown paper sack. "Its his party after all."  
"Thats true.", said Sir w00tsalot. "Go ahead then, drink up!"  
It didn't take long till Anju in advertently arrived at home, and by this time, everyone was a little tipsy.  
"Hello, hello!", said Josh, smacking Anju's ass. "What have we hear?"  
"Ah!", screamed Anju, running out of the house. "Fuck you Josh! You Pervert!"  
"Whoa.", said Josh.  
"I am the Love Bot! Im loving you hardcore!", said the Love Bot, mounting a trash can. "Yea. Oh yea."  
"OH MY GOD!", shouted Headphones. "HE IS RAPING A TRASH CAN!"  
They all awoke the next morning, hung over, dazed and confused.  
"Damn, we were wasted last night.", said Josh.  
He looked around, seeing the Love Bot passed out, mid hump, on the trash can. 


	19. Trial By Grumpy Old Men

The Appearance Of Abnormality  
Chapter Nineteen: Trial By Grumpy Old Men  
  
Temjin and Sord had been traveling for about seven days when...  
"Here we are Sord.", said Temjin.  
"Ahh quit shitting me.", said Sord, tired and irritated. "You have done this bit before. I don't see anything anyway."  
"No, I am serious.", said Temjin, pulling back some low laying branches at show a large, circular temple. "Behold the Citadel of Del Arnon. This is the temple of the Mad Cabbage Style."  
Sord stared for the longest time looking up at the large temple. He managed to speak the words, "Holy Shit. Would you look at that? Its huge!"  
"That is usually the reaction of a first timer to the temple.", said Temjin. "Now remember Sord, the Canteroil Council will be questioning your ethics and who knows what else. They are mostly old men and women, none under the age of 70."  
"I am prepared.", said Sord. "I am prepared for anything."  
"Don't screw this up, Sord.", said Temjin. "And not only will you be dead, but I will be out of the order."  
As they approached the large slab door of the temple, two FOnewearls crossed their rods and one said, "Halt! State your name and business!"  
"Temjin-On, Mad Cabbage Style Master. Here to meet with the Canteroil Council.", said Temjin, giving a strange salute.  
The salute was returned from the door guards and then the other said, "Welcome home, Master Temjin. And who is that? No HUmar can enter this place."  
"He is with me. We are going to meet with the Canteroil Council.", said Temjin, with a blush.  
The door guards just gave her a morbid look and allowed them entrance. Just then, one of the guards turned around and smiled, "Good Luck!"  
  
Meanwhile, back home, Calome was giving birth to something new and exciting.  
"God damn!", said Josh. "I cant believe they wouldn't let me video tape the birth."  
"Cause they know you'd sell the tape later, you sick bastard.", said Anju, sipping on a cup of coffee.  
"Oh I would not.", said Josh. "And I was drunk! Get over it! Im sure you do tons of dumb ass stuff when your drunk off your ass. So I grabbed your ass! Big deal!"  
"Just drop it you two!", said Sir w00tsalot, walking into the waiting room, knocking over a couple trash cans.  
"How the hell did you get in here?", asked Headphones. "I thought it was no animals allowed."  
"Don't ask me, the door was open.", replied Sir w00tsalot.  
Sachi soon emerged from the delivery room, looking as if she had seen a ghost.  
"What's with you?", asked Odie.  
"Do you need a hug?", asked Josh, who was quickly silenced by Anju.  
"I just witnessed the birth of a new species.", said Sachi. "Its unlike anything I have ever seen before in my life."  
"Whoa... thats deep.", said Headphones.  
"A...new...species?", asked Anju. "What is it like?"  
"They are calling it the Newcast.", replied Sachi. "They look like normal Newmans, but they have data port ears."  
"Thats deep.", said Headphones again.  
"How many are there?", asked Anju.  
"Two, a boy and a girl. Twins.", replied Sachi. "Names are Hideki and Elus."  
"How did the Love Bot take the birth?", asked Sir w00tsalot.  
"Well... They had to give him medicine to stop him from trying to rape the life support machines and the incubators.", replied Sachi, chuckling.  
  
Back At the temple, Temjin and Sord now went before the Canteroil Council, who would decide their future together.  
"Great council.", said Temjin. "I have come here with this man do get permission to carry on a relationship with him, as stated I must do in the Canteroil System."  
"Have this one step forth.", said one member. "Step forth, and your test will begin."  
Sord stepped forward and said, "My name is Sord, and I have come here with Temjin because of all that stuff Temjin just said."  
"Mr. Sord.", asked another member of the council. "What is your stance on pornography?"  
"Pornography?", repeated Sord.  
"Oh god...", muttered Temjin, smacking her forehead.  
"I think that porno is educational.", said Sord. "It is part of growing up for most young men, in my opinion."  
"I see...", said a member of the council. "And would you think yourself a player, as they say?"  
"By all means no.", said Sord. "I wish to have sex as much as the next guy."  
"Well then, we now go to deliberate.", said the head of the council.  
The council came back ten minutes later with a response.  
"We the Canteroil Council.", stated the head of the Council. "We will not back this relationship. If you so chose to pursue it, you will be expelled from the order, Temjin-On."  
"But wait, you have not herd my feelings yet!", said Sord. "Sure, basing your decisions on how most guys are, you wouldn't want Temjin to go to just anyone. But I love her. I have since I met her and I will till I die. I am willing to die for her, and though I am not sure how she feels in return, I swear on my life that I will remain faithful to her for the rest of my life and beyond!"  
"Then, we will back this relationship.", said the head of the Council. "You passed the final test."  
Temjin and Sord walked out of the temple and set off for home, holding hands. 


	20. The End Is Near

The Appearance Of Abnormality  
Chapter Twenty: The End Is Near...  
  
It had been a month since the twins where born and two months since anyone had seen or herd from Temjin-On or Sord, and life seemed to be getting back to as close to normal as it had ever been. Well it was normal for a little bit, anyway. It was about noon when a body crashed through the roof of the house.  
"What in the hell?", yelled Sachi, awoken from a nap. "I cant ever get any sleep around this god forsaken place."  
The body was badly hurt, but it was none other than Sord.  
"Jesus Christ!", said Josh, running up to see what was what. "Sord man, you came back!"  
"AUNTIE SORD!", shouted Tingle, running up to Sord and poking him with a stick. "Auntie Sord? Wake up!"  
"What happened to him?", asked Sachi.  
"Its not like the injuries he got from Temjin, so its not Mad Cabbage Style.", replied Anju. "He fell pray to something new and different. Something more unstable."  
All who were there with Sord now herd a shot on the air, from a shotgun. They rushed to the door and saw walking up the street a figure wearing a long red trench coat and a strange hat, holding a shotgun over its shoulder.  
"Its her...", said Sniper, coming out of no were. "It's the one they call The Angel Of Death."  
"Thats a charming name!", said Tingle. "Do you suppose that she wants to be friends with my Auntie?"  
The cloaked women just walked further forward than stopped and shouted, "Hello up there!"  
"Who are you?", shouted Anju.  
"Names Christy!", shouted Christy back. "But you can call me...", Christy at this point tripped over her own trench coat and fell to the ground. "Stupid piece of shit! That fucking hurt!"  
Sachi and the others at this point looked on, nothing to say.  
After a bit, Christy reached the group and asked, "Now, where in the shit is that guy... Salad? Was that his name? Or was it Scord?"  
"Sord?", asked Tingle.  
"Yea yea thats it! Sord.", said Christy. "I need to finish my talk with him."  
"What are you doing to that poor bastard?", asked Sachi.  
"Well, I found him with traveling with this FOnewearl down in the jungle.", said Christy. "I thought, why not use this guy for some fun. So I threw a couple of grenades and such at him, some photon launcher fire and well this one big explosion sent the FOnewearl flying, but she put a up a good fight."  
"So Temjin is dead?", asked Sachi. "You killed my older sister?"  
"Hell nah!", said Christy. "She is still very much alive, I think."  
"You think?", asked Sachi.  
"Yea, anyway. When that guy wakes up, give him my number, im not done with him.", said Christy handing Sachi a card.  
"Its official...", said Sachi. "The abnormality has us now. What once was abnormal is now normal and vice versa, the end is near..." 


	21. The End? No! The Abnormality Never Dies!

The Appearance Of Abnormality  
Chapter Twenty-one: The End? No! The Abnormality Never Dies!  
  
The gang sat around the house, trying to figure out what to do for the near dead Sord. A little later Sniper bust in the door.  
"Guys, Im going to kill that red coated devil!", said Sniper. "She just openly challenged me to a fight at my weapons stash in the forest!"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, brother.", said Anju. "You said it yourself she is good."  
"I don't care anymore. I cant turn this down.", said Sniper.  
"Fine, go get killed.", said Anju. "My job was to warn you, but I sure as hell cant stop you."  
"Sister, if I don't survive this.", said Sniper. "I want you to bury me with Old Snipey."  
"You still have that piece of shit?", laughed Anju. "I thought the dragon stepped on it."  
"Bullshit! I could never sell Old Snipey.", said Sniper, hugging his rifle.  
"Heh, as I recall you sleep with that thing at your side.", snickered Anju.  
"I hope that you put the safety on Mr. Snipey.", said Tingle. "For one is liable to shoot off one's dinger off with out it on."  
"Tingle...", said Anju.  
"Well I have to go prepare for my fight! Bye!", said Sniper, leaving for the Drunken Ranger.  
"Anju...", said Sachi, placing her hand on Anju's shoulder. "Your brother is fucked."  
"Yea I know.", responded Anju. "He is royally screwed."  
"What do you intend to do for him?", asked Sachi.  
"Probably nothing.", replied Anju. "I don't really know what I should do."  
"Im sure that with someone like you or me backing him up.", said Sachi.  
"No...", said Anju. "He has to do it alone. Besides, If he dies its his own damn fault."  
A knock at the door was soon herd. Sachi went over and answered it.  
"Yes?", asked Sachi, greeting the RAmar at the door.  
"Excuse me madam,", replied the RAmar. "But have you found the almighty Doughnut yet?"  
"No I cant say that I have.", said Sachi.  
"Well, for the low, low price of...", the RAmar was cut off when Sachi slammed the door.  
"You just lost me.", said Sachi. "Come back in about a week when I will need religion."  
"And just what do you mean by that?", asked Anju.  
"I figure in about a week I will be so far out of my sane mind that I will need god as a pick me up.", replied Sachi.  
Sniper left for the forest with nothing but his Rifle 'Old Snipey' and his handgun he simply called the 'Vash' gun. When he got to his weapons stash, he saw that the gang had come out to support him and that Christy was there in her Red Trench coat with a shotgun in hand.  
"So you decided to show, did you?", asked Christy. "Suit yourself. Im not the one who is going to die."  
"Im going to die?", replied Sniper. "You couldn't him the backside of a Pan Arm's ass."  
"Yeah well at least I don't surf Pan Arms ass!", said Christy.  
"Hey no gay bashing!", shouted Sachi. "Or I will come over there and fuck you up!"  
"Stay outta this Sachi.", said Sniper. "I gotta do this alone."  
"Well lets go!", said Christy, doing a bullet time lunge at Sniper.  
"Fine!", said Sniper, doing the same.  
The two fired shots from their respective weapons, in bullet time of course. The crowd of on lookers just stared as the two went on in bullet time. Sniper hit the ground first and get a new weapon out, a set of mechguns. Christy, not to be out done did the same, and again a bullet time fight began.  
"Your form is like a wet noodle!", shouted Christy. "I bet your penis is like a wet noodle as well!"  
"You jackass!", shouted Sniper. "Thats dirty pool! You cant say that there are children watching!"  
For a moment the bullet time fight stopped as Christy looked for the children watching. Sniper took this opportunity to throw a grenade, which Christy narrowly dodged.  
"You cheated!", shouted Christy. "And there are no children watching needle dick!"  
"STOP CALLING ME NEEDLE DICK YOU FLAT CHESTED PIECE OF SHIT!", shouted Sniper.  
"Tingle, cover your ears.", said Sachi from the crowd.  
"Your asking for it Sniper boy.", said Christy.  
The fighting went on like this for about an hour with bullets and insults flying nonstop.  
"What is it with you and red?", asked Sniper. "Your not a... god damn Im running outta insults, hey no boobs what is a good comeback?"  
"Thats it.", replied Christy. "Thats the last boob joke your going to make." Christy took out a hand grenade from her pocket.  
"What are you going to do with that?", asked Sniper.  
"This.", replied Christy, walking over to Sniper's weapons stash and tossing the grenade down the opening in the bunker. "Say bye to your life's work."  
"HOLY SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN!", screamed Sniper as everyone followed him away.  
A gigantic explosion erupted that could be seen from out in space on Pioneer 2, where every person watching fell to the ground in a fetal position, put there head between their knees and shouted in unison, "APOCALYPSE!". This cry could be herd down on Ragol.  
"Did you hear something?", asked Odie, who was on the beach with Chandra.  
"Nope, nothing at all, just the sounds of impending doom.", replied Chandra.  
"Oh.", said Odie. "Okay."  
Sniper looked around for left over weapons, he had nothing but Old Snipey. He shook his head and said, "Damn. That chick was diabolical."  
"These things are great...", said Sachi, dazed by the blast.  
To think on that day the conception rate went up by 10%...  
"Well brother.", said Anju. "I have to hand it to you, despite your penal issues, you have overcome a great challenge."  
Back at the house Sord bolted up from his coma and shouted, "Temjin!"  
End Of The Appearance Of Abnormality... 


End file.
